Chapter 6
Chapter 6: Arrival or Invasion? Chapter 6 begins with the Applechasers outside of the apartment building that they were exiting before Chapter 5 ended abruptly. There are two ways to go from here: the Dump to the north and the town to the south. While it doesn't really matter which way to go first, the Dump has a lot of new equipment for the party as well as the next Point of Power. The Dump Entering the Dump, the Applechasers encounter some new enemies and they can be very annoying. Earth has a big difficulty spike compared to the previous areas, so the items that can be found here come in handy. On the left and right sides of the first screen are trash cans containing a Cup of Lifenoodles and Series of tubes respectively. When walking to the north, the Applechasers pass a shiny object behind a fence, but obviously can't get to it just yet. The last screen of the Dump contains the seventh Point of Power and a trash can to the right with a PK FirePK Fire γ disc inside, which you can't do anything with without Larice. There's also a hidden path through some trees to the far left where the player can backtrack to the shiny object and get the Green Gem. Thunderton The town is the standard Earthboud-ish town with a few shops, a hospital and a hotel. Dialogue from NPCs and some signs around the town reveal that the place is maintained by a group called the Pigsnout Society, who have their headquarters in a tower in the middle if the town. A roadblock kept by the town's police prevents the Applechasers from going to the neighbouring town of Cloudvale. There's a man on the street near the hospital who works for a weapons' shop and when talked to, gives the player a Boom bomb. When going to the south, the Applechasers come across some kids who are playing. One of them will give the player the Alien Mask. Pigsnout Building Now, it's time to enter that tower. Membership normally costs 30 dollars, but if the player has the briefcase from the guy outside of the building, they don't need to pay. The receptionist asks for the player's name and once it's been given, Alinivar becomes a Rank 1 Pigsnout. The next floor has a room where Alinivar can take a free PSI test. He pretty much aces it (with a 11/10-rating too!) and his Pigsnout Rank is upgraded to 9. The Applechasers are told to go upstairs and talk to Mr. 10, head of the Society, who is trying to look for someone with powerful PSI. There are enemies in the next few stories going upstairs, but if the player has already beaten the Point of Power boss and gotten the new abilities from it, they shouldn't be too much of a problem. A few floors up is a door that leads to a dark room filled with training dummies shaped like Ness and some ominous music, as well as a Mobster Semiauto. The last floor of the building features a rather elaborate entrance that is guarded by two bodyguards. Behind the door is a...very interesting room. Sitting in the middle of it is Mr. 10 himself, now revealed to be Greyface. He seemingly doesn't recognize the disguised Applechasers and instructs them to get the Apple of Winter from Cloudvale. The player can leave the headquarters and go back to the roadblock now, and the police will let the Applechasers pass through. Cloudvale & The Apple of Winter Halfway through the bridge, the Applechasers' way is blocked by Sir Sniffle, who apparently hasn't gotten the memo that they're allowed to cross. 'Sir Sniffle' Attacks: Fling, Splat!, PK Thunder Rewards: 48 Exp, 15$, PSI Stone After defeating him, the Applechasers go up a ropeway to Cloudvale. It's much smaller than Thunderton, but there's some interesting dialogue from some of the NPCs that implies that the Applechasers are near Winters and Lake Tess. On the hilltop to the north of town is a statue of Ninten, Lloyd, Ana and Teddy. Alinivar uses PSI to move the statue and reveal a ladder underneath it. Going down leads the group to a small room with a door at the other end. Walking past a sign on the wall causes it to fall down and initiate a boss fight with Voltzer and two Short Circuit Crashes. 'Voltzer' Attacks: Charge, PK Flash α, PK Thunder Short Circuit Crash Attacks: Charge, PK Thunder Rewards: 78 Exp, 42 B, AA battery, 15$ Voltzer can be quite annoying because of its ability to use Flash, which can KO a party member in one hit. After beating it, the Applechasers can access the room behind the door and pick up the Apple of Winter. Back to Thunderton It's time to head back now. If the player decides to go back to the apartment building to try to give the apple piece to Niiue, they'll find that he's not there anymore. Boson will tell Alinivar and co. that Niiue has got their back, and suspects some serious slam jams are about to go down. So, the only thing left to do is to go back to Greyface. The Applechasers return to the Pigsnout headquarters, where Greyface thanks them for bringing the apple back to him and immediately after reveals that he could see through their disguises the whole time (which isn't very surprising, considering how ridiculous the disguises are). He calls for his guards, but suddenly, some (other) guys rush into the room. It's Niiue and (a seriously upgraded) Larice! Greyface is shocked to see Larice is still alive, but quickly turns the situation in his favor by jumping in his spider mech and initiating a boss fight. 'Heavily Armed Greyface' "The time machine he rides is a bizzare, incredibly alien construction. A thing like this should not be possible." Attacks: '''Charge, Beam, Rip and tear, Boom bomb, Stinky gas '''Rewards: None, the battle ends after all of Greyface's dialogue has been exhausted. Throughout the battle, Greyface taunts the Applechasers, mostly about how much more he knows than they do. The battle is interrupted by Giegue's arrival. Niiue orders Alinivar, Col. Saturn, Zarbol and Larice to take the experimental Phase Distorter sitting in the corner of the room to flee the scene. Niiue then faces both Giegue and Greyface alone. After enough damage has been dealt, Greyface will run away (or perhaps sneak away to another time to think about his next plan). Niiue and Giegue are left together in the room and Niiue tries to plead with him. Chapter 6 then concludes with some very ominous words from Giegue as the scene fades to black. Category:Chapters